


every now and then that i cherish

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, wrote this in half an hour with a half awake brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta thinks about him and Taeyong.





	every now and then that i cherish

There are a lot of third-person opinions Yuta could come up with about his relationship with Taeyong. While ‘odd couple’ or ‘they look good together’ taglines are two amongst the top of the list he’s sure the winning spot is secured by ‘opposites attract’. Yuta couldn’t care less about labels but these days, he’s grown to understand that he needs to pay attention to Taeyong and their relationship. Maybe these labels their friends put on them have some truth to them.

For starters, where Yuta is steadfast and irrational at times, Taeyong is calmer and understanding providing the only voice of reason to him, and often Yuta feels he’s really the only person he could turn to when things aren’t going well. So maybe Yuta does like Taeyong’s company for the serenity he receives from it. Where Taeyong knows what he’s doing while cooking, Yuta would rather follow up than try to make something by himself since he’s not someone who’s been doing this for a long time. Taeyong is a neat-freak and Yuta doesn’t really have an opinion on that because it’s not like him being a neat freak means he’s willing to do Yuta’s laundry, he’s more likely to nag and drag Yuta by the jeans to do his part of the cleaning.

Sometimes Yuta thinks Taeyong is much of party pooper, he can’t keep Yuta’s well planned out surprises and doesn’t get ecstatic on receiving gifts out of the blue, deciding on a polite bow and thank you which leaves Yuta thinking _who the fuck bows to their boyfriend._

But that’s just how Taeyong is.

‘Opposites attract’ would mean he liked all those odd things about Taeyong but it’s not like they’re completely different people; they both play the same instrument, sometimes fitting their arses in the tiny piano stool and playing nonsense for hours, laughing when they find staccato tunes to a video game soundtrack. Taeyong didn’t seem like the most energetic guy to Yuta but despite lack of practice they’re pretty evenly matched (when it comes to basketball, not soccer; because Yuta is a perpetual motion machine powered by takoyaki and soccer). Also another similarity Yuta points to himself is that both of them were hot, Taeyong, he _might_ admit came close to being as hot as him but he’d settle for rounding off the close figures so yeah, to him they were both equally good looking.

Yuta is reading a magazine while his head lies on Taeyong’s lap who’s flipping channels, completely unaware of Yuta staring at him.

_Similarities or differences...does it really matter?_

Yuta hums, closing his eyes and stretching his arm over the table to put the magazine away. He turns in Taeyong’s lap, feeling comfortable enough for a nap and he knows Taeyong’s hand would come down to pet his head gently. Summer breeze comes in through the open window and the TV is still making annoying noises but Yuta cares little about the discomfort, mind occupied elsewhere.

Those labels weren’t wrong...but they weren’t entirely right either.

Rather than opposites that attract, he and Taeyong are a mix of opposites and similarities. Yuta has never asked Taeyong why does he like him and even without knowing the answer, Yuta is sure the answer would have nothing to do with their personalities or behaviours being different. And if Taeyong ever asked Yuta why he liked him, Yuta wouldn’t say it was because they like some of the same stuff. Then it strikes Yuta that he’d never really given a thought about why he likes Taeyong.

_I don’t know, maybe it’s because he’s...just there?_

Taeyong’s hand slowly begins to run through Yuta’s silken hair, thumb resting on his forehead; they’re movements Yuta has gotten used to in the past month of dating. Taglines really are a waste of time. The feeling of liking someone’s company exclusively, or liking the conversation or liking their touch, liking the way they dress, their laugh—pointing specifics seems really unnecessary to him.

Whatever Taeyong is like, he may be different, they may be unlike but if someone asks him how long he’s going to put up with Taeyong nagging at him to do his laundry, Yuta would say, “forever”. Without a beat.

He’s gonna have a talk with his friends later about how much they complicate love by thinking partners should give them a reason to love them when it’s nothing of the sort.

To Yuta, this feeling of soft hands on his forehead, knowing that there’s a smile on a Taeyong’s face, the blushes of embarrassment on their faces from the intimacy in the way all new lovers have; this isn’t something Yuta believes he could ever get sick of—it’s love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a gusari style fic (i know wtf) and i haven’t spat so many words about established relationships before ~~because this is one of my least favourite tropes~~  
> 


End file.
